This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is a two-arm, multicenter, randomized, double-masked, controlled clinical trial. The overall objective of this study is to determine whether supplementation with an omega-3 fatty acid, (docosahexaenoic acid [DHA]), in pregnant mothers of a high risk infant or in high risk newborns will prevent the development of islet cell autoimmunity that precludes the onset of type 1 diabetes mellitus. This is currently a pilot study. The results of this study will be used to assess the feasibility of a full scale trial.